1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a rim of a steering wheel for vehicles, and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a rim of a steering wheel of high quality using a hydraulic transfer method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a method for manufacturing a rim of a steering wheel for vehicles. As shown in FIG. 1, a first molding portion 2 formed of soft PVC or urethane is formed on and around a hub core 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the first molding portion 2 is wrapped with leather 3, and a wood portion 4 is formed around the remaining hub core 1 by processing wood suitable for the shape of the hub core 1 and attaching the processed wood thereto. Alternatively, the wood portion 4 can be formed by layering wood laminae, cut in the form of a sheet, or mixing sawdust with resin and molding the mixture and attaching a thin wood sheet thereon.
However, the above manufacturing methods are complicated and not suitable for mass production. Also, the manufacturing cost is high.